Floor 27
by Peasent
Summary: Up at floor 27 is where it all begins. Up here is where two worlds collide, quite literally. This is where Elsa faces a decision on duty or individuality. This is where Anna battles between her life and her career. Welcome to floor 27. -Elsanna. Modern AU. Not-related.
1. Warm Welcome

**Floor 27**

**A/N**: Originally 'Where It All Began", story name is in reference to the release of Disney's Frozen November the 27th. This is a short chapter and meant to be a test if you will so if you like this and want to see more leave your response in the comments. Also this was to get me back into writing, do enjoy. Rating will change in future.

* * *

><p>Anticipate and prepare accordingly. It was a simple yet important advice among many that were imparted to her. Anticipate and prepare to give you the advantage and ability to remain calm and collected. Essentially, it was all about identifying and understanding every factor in every situation so that nothing would be of surprise and hard to manage. This allowed for preparation ahead of time, what to do and how to do to respond to these factors so that you will never waver. That was what she was taught, how she functioned, what was expected of her.<p>

But she did not anticipate this nor was she any bit prepared. Up at floor 27, the prospect of being attacked upon entering her new home was definitely not expected. This was far beyond her. As a result her response was shock, and that should never ever happen to Elsa Anderson. So who was this lithe redhead devil wrapped around her that managed to catch the Ice Queen off guard?

Said devil tore herself away as quickly as she had attached herself. Then and only then, did Elsa managed to think coherently again. That was until the redhead devil opened her mouth to assault her hearing next.

"Welcome to floor 27!"

"Wha? Uh, what was that?" Elsa managed to stammer out when she had returned to her senses and her hearing had cleared.

"My personal welcome involving a special hug! You know, to welcome you and stuff! It's great to start off positively right?" she explained cheerily. A bit too loudly Elsa noted, the space they were in was horribly tiny.

"W-who are you?" Elsa stuttered unsteadily with the close proximity between them. Unsure of who and what the girl was and just everything at this point.

The redheaded demon cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Elsa felt something peculiar bloom in her chest at the sight. The redhead held her pose with the pointed stare as if the answer to her question should be as clear as day. But much like life in New York, that was never clear.

"Uh your flat-mate?" the redhead finally answered when the silence stretched uncomfortably and the awkwardness of the situation became rather apparent. When the silence continued, she added "Anna, Anna Summers" with an outstretched arm for a handshake.

Elsa snapped her eyes down to the offered hand and took the moment to examine just how incredibly filthy it was. Turquoise bits were strewn about a glob of brown that caked the girl's hand. The revolting sight caused Elsa to take a step backwards. After a moment of hesitation, she took another for good measure. The girl, 'Anna', noticed this quickly and immediately jerked her hand back.

"Oh no no no no! So sorry! I've been working on the kitchen because, hello there was no wallpaper and most importantly no chocolate fountain. I'm so, so sorry, I didn't have time to wash up when you arrived! That was an act of the moment, I didn't think it through-"

"Enough!" Elsa boomed when the words began to hammer her ears, effectively stopping the rollercoaster rambling. Anna was frozen mid speech but got the message and snapped her mouth shut with a click. Again, Elsa felt that peculiar sensation in her chest and was getting incredibly confused. This was not how Elsa Anderson was supposed to be. This was not how her first day in her flat was supposed to be. This was not supposed to – wait did she say chocolate fountain?

"Chocolate fountain?" Elsa inquired to the, very strange, girl.

"Yea a chocolate fountain, water is boring to drink anyways. I had to of course sorta demolish the kitchen counter and did some plumbing but I tested it out and what do ya know? It works annd I'm rambling again," Anna explained and sensibly cut herself off without Elsa's interruption this time.

Elsa was beginning to realize how insane this girl was and was seriously considering running all the way back down to her scorching car to bolt far, far away from here. However her thoughts of quick escapes were interrupted by a voice from her left.

"Uh I might have kinda got chocolate on your shirt."

"Great."


	2. Personal Space

**Floor 27**

**Chapter 2: Personal Space**

**A/N**: So if the response is anything to go by, this fic shall continue! I mean seriously, 4 favs and 10 follows in less than 24 hours that is awesome. Thanks for the favs and follows you all, it means a lot. Don't forget to R&R.

* * *

><p>Breathe. Do not think, just breathe. Breathe gently into the abdomen, imagine you are filling a balloon. Watch it expand and shrink with each breath. Breathe in and count to ten. Breathe out and count to ten. Nothing else matters, just focus on your breathing and focus on that little blue balloon. Breathe, focus, calm.<p>

"Take a step back," Elsa ordered firmly, before softly adding "please."

The girl's cheery face fell as she slowly took a step back as instructed. With her personal space re-established, Elsa was able to focus on anything other than the redhead. Already she could feel the tightness in her chest loosening up and her heart slowing down. Her fuddled brain began to clear and Elsa embraced the return of her intellectual self.

"Now, where's the kitchen?" Elsa asked calmly when the world gained a sense of normality.

"Uh why?" Anna asked back.

"So that I can assess _your_ damage, you have read the flat's agreements and guidelines I presume?" There it was, the _real_ Elsa Anderson was back.

"Oh right...this way," Anna did not answer the question but by the way her shoulders went up to her ears Elsa could tell the answer was a resounding 'no'. How absurd. She shook her head as the redhead led the way further into the flat and into the kitchen.

She wasn't kidding.

There it stood in what she supposed to be some form of pride and glory, a behemoth of a chocolate fountain on-_in_-the kitchen counter. And by the looks of it, she wasn't kidding about the demolition work either. The appliance appeared to have been slammed into the counter and the evidence of destruction lay strewn about in chunks of turquoise. Elsa had to squeeze her eyes shut for a few seconds to take the horrid sight in. All the while Anna remained unusually quiet. When she was composed again, Elsa decided to move on to the wallpaper that Anna had put up.

The wallpaper was absolutely appalling. Its neon green colors combined with the multitude of wrinkles and creases gave Elsa a tremendous headache. It could barely be looked upon before Elsa had to tear her eyes away to save her from the agony. She suspected that if one were to stare too long at that wretched décor, they would suffer severe brain damage.

"Sorry bout that. I know it's horrible but that is the only one I could afford. Trust me though when I say it is much better than the horrible wall behind," Anna muttered and gave a sheepish smile when Elsa turned to face her. Their eyes met and once again Elsa felt that peculiar sensation blossom in her chest but this time it spread into the rest of her body. Every nerve in her body suddenly tingled alive and her heart which had began to calm down was now racing once again. This foreign feeling scared her and Elsa quickly shot her eyes to the floor but could not resist taking another look at this weird girl. Anna was not facing her when she looked up, instead her focus was on kitchen counter and her freckled cheeks were a dark shade of red. _Freckles, I didn't notice that_.

Elsa finally gave in to her urges to get out of there, but she only made it as far as out of the kitchen and into what she supposed to be the living room. The tingling sensation had not stopped, instead they began to burn her skin. Elsa felt uncomfortably hot and began to walk around. _Right, might as well tour the flat while I'm at it_.

Elsa found the rest of the flat was not so bad. The layout was very simple and the flat was much more spacious than she had expected. The foyer led into the kitchen which led into the living room with floor to ceiling windows with an excellent view of the city. On both sides of the living room were the doors to the bedrooms. Both were similar, having the same view of the city but with much smaller windows and both had a walk in wardrobe which led into their respective bathrooms.

She supposed it could have been worse, this was punishment after all. Maybe the flat-mate was the punishment. Elsa concluded that she definitely despised the unknown, and today was an example of that. _But Papa__..._Elsa quickly stopped that train of thought before it could progress any further. No, she would not think of that now, or today. Deciding that she needed a distraction or better something to do Elsa walked swiftly out the room back to the kitchen. Surprisingly the redhead was still there standing although she had gained back her natural skin color.

Sensing her presence, Anna turned to face her and Elsa knew this was the opportunity if any to safeguard herself.

"Rule number one, there must be a respect for personal space at all times," Elsa stated evenly. Elsa hoped that Anna must at least be comfortable with rules, the redhead is only human. Rules were needed anyway if the 'welcome' was anything to go by.

"Oh...not much of a hugger are you?"

"Rule number two," Elsa continued, "There must-"

"Woah woah, this sounds like it's going to be one long heck of a list. I need to take a seat," Anna cut her off loudly as she made her way around the kitchen counter. Elsa watched her made her way to a bar stool with heavy feet and a slumped back, not something she saw very often.

Anna let out a loud 'huff' and proceeded to plop herself ungraciously on the bar stool. As if that were not enough, she swung her legs onto the kitchen counter and burrowed her nose into her phone.

"Were you raised in a barn?"

Anna immediately looked up and gave Elsa an unfocused gaze. "Close…," Anna replied after a moments thought and then as if realizing what she had just voiced out loud her eyes widened and she shot out of her chair. "Uh I m-mean...I need to go," Anna quaked. Elsa could sense the girl's fear and something hit her hard in the chest, knocking the air out of her preventing her from saying anything. Anna slowly backed away from the counter, from the kitchen, from Elsa. Her hands were shaking by her sides and her breathing became labored as she made her way out. Elsa could do nothing but just stand there and watch.


	3. Frustrations

**Floor 27**

**Chapter 3: Frustrations**

**A/N:** Thank you for all the favs and follows. Special thanks to the guest who reviewed, your kind words are greatly appreciated and it helps a lot :D. Sorry this is short, I haven't really pushed my writing lately so I'm hitting standstill quite often.

* * *

><p><em>Why won't this door close?<em>

Just pull it back and push it shut.

_Why is it refusing to close dammit!_

Anna let out a guttural growl at the 6 foot 8" good for nothing blasted wooden atrocity as she tried again and again to slam it shut. It was not working, rather it was making one heck of a racket which the other woman in the flat and why not the whole complex would definitely hear and think she was insane. _Crap, she probably can hear all this. Dammit Anna, you were supposed to leave quietly_. That realization had Anna quickly ceasing her abuse on the door and she backed as far away as she could from it. Anna continued backwards until her back was planted firmly on the wall. She debated on who would come first, flat-mate or the police. _How about flat-mate AND the police?_

Hurried footsteps from outside the bedroom caught her attention and Anna unconsciously held her breath in anticipation. She would come, and with her would definitely come questions. Questions she did not want to hear. Questions she did not have answers for or could never answer. The footsteps came closer and closer until it stopped just at the door. Anna used a trembling hand to cover her mouth, not trusting her self control at the moment. She was not even sure why she was attempting to hide when it was obvious where she was. Seconds ticked by and her lungs burned in protest but still no sound.

The footsteps started again but this time they were fading away. Anna pushed herself off the wall and took in much needed air. Relief washed over her and soothed her tensed body. She ran her fingers through her hair and took in deep breaths in an attempt to loosen the painful grip of fear on her heart.

The terrifying scream of a car horn assaulted her ears and tore her violently from her thoughts. The force of it made her jump into the door which knocked her backwards to sprawl haphazardly on the floor. She quickly shot up and stumbled over to the bedroom window, pressed her face to it and attempted to see what was going on below. When she saw her car in the middle of the street she instantly knew. _FUCK! That accursed handbrake!_

She bolted blindly towards the door which so happened to conveniently shut itself which resulted in a spectacular crash that sent her once again sprawling on the floor. Anna cursed her never failing luck as she unsteadily got back up on her feet once more and over to the door.

With no time to possibly lose, Anna tore out of the room at breakneck speed and was at the front door when a thought struck her. _Should probably tell my flat-mate something, I need to be a normal human being by apologizing to…..to…to…no way_. Anna slapped herself as she stood dumbly in shock when she realized something worse than her runaway car.

_Crap, I didn't even get her name!_

* * *

><p>Elsa stared at the wall. The drab faded beige wall. She paced back and forth in front of that dull wall trying very desperately not to think of <em>Anna.<em>

Anna Summers.

But how could she not? Filthy, inconsiderate, audacious, disrespectful, ungraceful and the list goes on and on and on.

_Freckles._

Anna was the kind of person that Elsa had read about but never thought would meet, or ambushed by. It was overwhelming and nerve shattering. It was also horrifying how in just a matter of minutes that woman had terrifyingly shaken her world and knocked the 'Ice Queen' right off her feet. That was an impossible feat in itself.

Elsa knew she was going to have a flat mate and was prepared as best as she could. She could not be blamed for being unprepared. The ambush in the foyer was just preposterous and she hated all of it.

_Freckles._

So why was she feeling empathetic?

Maybe it was that look on Anna's face as she left the kitchen. The twisted pained expression and the cloudy eyes was a look she knew too well. It hurt to see it because she knew it was her fault. It hurt even more because she understood the pain behind the expression.

Then there was the fleeing of the scene. A tactic she used herself. Anna was not guarded about her emotions and Elsa could feel her frustration and fear. It did not take an expert to take the door slamming into the equation to come to a conclusion.

No, she must cease this at once. Since when did the Elsa Anderson take an interest in the lives of others? Never, this was not her. The Ice Queen was above all emotional squabbles. She must be impervious and detached. If not she would end up like Anna, unguarded and vulnerable.

_Freckles._

Elsa hid her face in her hands as loud honking sounded from the streets below. She let out a frustrated groan when loud, ungraceful and hasty footsteps thundered through the flat topped off with an earth shattering slam of the front door. She hoped it was the front door because if this was what it was going to be like living with _her_, Elsa did not think she could cope less survive. She thought New York would be a nightmare, not her flat. And this was only the first day. It was the first day and she could not stop thinking of her flat-mate.

_Freckles._

And why can she not stop thinking of those freckles?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews would be much appreciated, I'm far from perfect after all.

Stay awesome you lot

Peasent


End file.
